coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Willing Well II: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness
The Willing Well II: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness is the thirteenth song on the 2005 album Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1 - From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness. This song is the second part of the four part "The Willing Well" suite, dealing with the Writer entering into the story to kill off Ambellina and set Claudio on the path to realize his place as The Crowing and end the story. Lyrics What is this that I feel, and what is this that I fear? In these arms that whored out amongst the worms That mate in these fields Oh, from pressure to pain, I wish to stay awake In the measure I test with your love for me To shout against these walls With hope that one will break free So hear me... What is this that you keep selling me, boy? I’m not gonna hold your hand here when you walk You’ll burn in hell while they’re digging you out You’ll burn in hell while they’re digging you out I’m not gonna hold your hand here when you walk You’ll burn in hell while they’re digging you out You’ll burn in hell while they’re digging you out So picture this face and burn it to flake To shelter it at home at the fireplace And all but memory will fade With the flick of the flame So I have a secret that no one should know That I shouldn't tell But of all the... but of all the worlds This one won’t feel... This one just won’t leave me well What is this shit you keep selling me, boy? I’m not gonna hold your hand here when you walk You’ll burn in hell while they’re digging you out You’ll burn in hell while they’re digging you out I’m not gonna hold your hand here when you walk You’ll burn in hell while they’re digging you out You’ll burn in hell... In the press of your back Do you feel the shore swell? Oh boy, I’m eating my way back home In the press of your back Do you feel the short story end? Oh boy, I’m eating my way back home As father told son in the make of his final escape "Should all good boys die with God at their side, At the grace of his gates?" No, the Robot holds none with the mind And a heart to comply Then I will disguise and grieve of those dead When I’m given the time Run little rabbit... Go hide in the blades of that grass... Run rabbit run Should capture be our earnest fault? Breathe up through lust, I’ll find your cure In there I’ll kill, kill, yeah... In there I’ll kill, kill, kill... With your last breath of air As the Earth comes trembling down Would you give her this last night, And give up your life? With your last breath of air As the Earth comes trembling down Would you give her this last night, The love of your life? No one runs faster than you can No one runs faster than you No one runs faster than you eat (To the end with you) (x5) Category:Songs Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness